greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Dandridge
Finn Dandridge is a vet and the former love interest of Meredith Grey. Early Life Finn's mother was diagnosed with cancer when he was 10 and when she died, his father caring and would only lie down in front of the television with a bottle of scotch. Season 2 Derek brought Doc to Finn's office when he became sick. Finn ran some tests and sent Doc home while he waited for the results. Derek came and took him home, but brought him back that evening as he'd been listless and hadn't eaten all day. The tests came back and showed that Doc had bone cancer. Finn said he still needed to do more testing to see how far it had spread. He gave treatment options, but Derek said might be better to put him to sleep, so he wouldn't suffer. After consulting with Callie on bone cancer, Meredith asked Finn to tell her the truth. He said the best case is that Doc had a year left, but he wasn't the best case. The next day, Finn told Meredith that Doc had had some seizures. The cancer had spread to his brain and there was nothing Finn could do. Finn came to the hospital prom after being invited by Meredith. However, during the prom, she left the area and had sex with Derek in an exam room. When Finn said he'd drive Meredith home, she was stuck looking between him and Derek. Season 3 Finn came to the house one day. He was shocked to see Meredith as he thought she'd be at work. He'd stopped by to bring Izzie lunch. When Meredith was hospitalized with appendicitis, Finn came to visit her. However, after her surgery, she broke things off with him. Relationships Liz Danridge His wife, Liz, died in a car accident. He said that after she died, there wasn't anything anyone could say that would help, but bringing food actually did help. His wife hated that he fished as much as he did. Meredith Grey Finn met Meredith when she came to his office to sit with Doc while he was there after getting sick. Finn asked Meredith out for a date. She initially declined, but later showed up at his practice after closing. She said she'd like to go on a date, but he hesitated. She thought it meant he wasn't interested anymore, but he said he just had an errant to run, but invited her to come along. She went with him and watched as he birthed a horse. He then invited her to come up to his place so he could cook her dinner. She was reluctant, but ultimately went upstairs with him on the condition that they wouldn't be having sex. They continued to see each other, including Finn making Meredith breakfast. When he asked her about the last guy she dated, she fled. At that point, they'd been on four dates and hadn't yet kissed. Meredith later said he didn't want to get involved with her, saying she was scary and damaged and he didn't want to get into that. He revealed that he had his own share of damage and they shared a kiss. He and Meredith went to the hospital prom together. However, she left the prom and had sex with Derek in an exam room. At the end of the night, when Finn offered to drive her home, she was stuck looking between the two of them. The day after the prom, Finn came to Meredith's house to see her, but she made an excuse about checking on Izzie to avoid him. When she came back in, he said he didn't know what happened the previous night and didn't want to know. He then said there was a ring, his hat was in. Meredith thought she had chosen Derek, but when Finn showed up at the house to bring Izzie lunch without knowing that Meredith was even there, she saw how great Finn was and thought she might pick him. Unable to make a decision, she called both of them to the bar where she told them that she planned to date both of them to consider her options. Finn stopped by the hospital to bring Meredith coffee cake and invite her to dinner. However, she already had dinner plans with Derek, so they settled on lunch at the hospital instead. They had lunch, but were interrupted by Derek offering Meredith a surgery. That night, Finn stopped by the house to bring Meredith homemade strawberry ice cream made by one of his patients. He bickered with Derek, who came home with Meredith. Meredith yelled at them, saying she wanted to be wooed. When Meredith needed an appendectomy, Finn came to visit her. He waited in her room while she was in surgery. After her surgery, Derek told Meredith he was walking away and letting her be with Finn. Despite this, Meredith told Finn that Derek was the one. He said Derek would hurt her again and when he did, Finn wouldn't be there waiting. Career Trivia Appearances